1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection element and a radiographic imaging device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a radiation detection element and a radiographic imaging device for imaging a medical radiation image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a radiographic imaging device that images a radiation image for medical diagnoses, has been known. The radiographic imaging device detects radiation that is irradiated from a radiation irradiation device, and is passed through a subject of photographing and images a radiation image. The radiographic imaging device collects charges generated according to the irradiated radiation, and reads the charges to image a radiation image. As the radiographic imaging device, a flat panel detector (FPD) panel, such as a cassette, is used.
When imaging a radiation image, it is preferable to image a still image and a moving image (perspective image) by using the same radiographic imaging device (panel). In general, since the still image is used for diagnoses, the still image is required to be imaged with a high resolution (high-resolution pixels). Namely, as for the still image, the high resolution is required and a frame rate (imaging speed) may be low.
Meanwhile, the moving image is mainly used for alignment performed to image the still image, such as positioning the subject of photographing. Therefore, in the case of the moving image, a (grainy) resolution may be low but a high frame rate is required.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-46143 discloses a technology for enabling both of the high-speed imaging and a high-resolution imaging. According to this technology, gate lines for connecting a gate driving circuit to each pixel, a gate line of a system A that is connected to pixels of each row or each column, a gate line of a system B that is connected to pixels of plural rows or plural columns, a data line of the system A, and a data line of the system B are provided. In this technology, the high-speed imaging or the high-resolution imaging may be achieved.
However, in the technology described in JP-A No. 2004-46143, different data lines are selected according to a purpose of imaging. Accordingly, this technology increases the number of lines and the number of signal detection circuits that process data output from the data lines, and may raise a device size.